


Five Times The Internet Was Confusing And One Time It Was Useful

by torakowalski



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, social media is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It takes the Darkest Night fandom about ten seconds after the season one DVDs come out to decide that Lee and Tony are probably sleeping together.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times The Internet Was Confusing And One Time It Was Useful

**Author's Note:**

> For shakeskp on tumblr.

_One_

It takes the Darkest Night fandom about ten seconds after the season one DVDs come out to decide that Lee and Tony are probably sleeping together.

Lee's not totally sure why, especially since they _weren't_ , back then. But there's bonus footage and there's a gag reel, and it shows this one scene from episode 17 that Lee had been stupidly incapable of remembering his lines for.

Peter had finally gotten tired of him and sent Tony on set to prompt him. It's possible they'd maybe smiled awkwardly at each other a little too much, but that doesn't explain all the tumblr posts.

(There are a lot of tumblr posts. People find out Tony's name scarily fast. Amy starts making noises about recruiting the internet next time they need to track down a Big Bad.)

_Two_

Around the time Lee is starting to think he should tell his mom that he has a boyfriend, someone posts a fifty thousand word story about them on one of the fanfiction archives on the internet.

Amy reads it, declares it amazing, "except now I'm sad that your actual getting together arc was so much more pathetic."

She forces Zev to read the sex scenes, which make him laugh for ten minutes straight although he won't tell them why.

"Is it because I'm actually way better in bed than that?" Tony asks, sounding huffy.

Zev wipes his eyes. "No," he says. “Whoever wrote this thinks you’d be pretty suave.” Then he starts laughing again. Lee distracts Tony quickly, before he can turn Zev into a frog.

_Three_

Half way through the second season, CB decides that Darkest Night needs its own twitter account. Peter delegates to Adam who delegates to Tony, who tries really hard to delegate to the new PA, but then she turns out to be a tree demon in disguise, so that falls through.

Miraculously, Tony is actually pretty good at it, and his followers love him for being awkward and sarcastic about promoting the show. CB’s not quite so thrilled, but their ratings are doing well, so he doesn’t make Tony stop.

“Someone called @LeesonLives wants to know if you’re really sleeping with Mason,” Tony says. “Is Leeson, Lee plus Mason?”

“I think so?” Lee shrugs and rolls over in bed. He presses himself to Tony’s back and kisses his bare shoulder. 

“What should I say?” Tony asks, attention still firmly on his phone.

Lee shifts closer and strokes his fingers across Tony’s belly. “Tell them it’s very sad, Mason is besotted with me, but I’m already taken.”

Tony laughs and shivers, then scrolls further through his messages. “Ooh, this person wants us to know that there are seventeen continuity errors in the second half of season one. That’s pretty good, right? I would have thought there’d be more than that.”

Lee rubs his thumb over the waistband of Tony’s boxers. “Are you sure they don’t mean per episode?”

Tony hums. “Why do people include me in their @s when they’re just talking about me?”

“What are they saying?” Lee leans in to peer over Tony’s shoulder. Most of the internet people who believe they’re sleeping together are really cool about it, but there are occasional dicks.

“This one girl said you couldn’t be gay, cos you’re too hot. She's getting royally smacked down by everyone else.”

“You can’t be hot and gay?” Lee asks. He’s not really paying attention, to be honest. Tony might be ignoring him, but his dick isn’t.

Tony looks back at him over his shoulder and flutters his eyelashes. “You tell me,” he says.

Lee can’t help the stupid smile that jumps onto his face. “Stop checking your phone. I’m trying to seduce you,” he says.

“You are?” Tony asks and immediately drops his phone onto the floor. “You should have said something.”

Lee rolls his eyes, and decides to show him instead.

_Four_

Twenty-five hours after Lee finally comes out, twitter is still trending with #WeLoveYouLee and his mentions are full of people sending him lovely messages of support.

“I don’t get it,” Lee says, scrolling down the page with one hand, clutching Tony’s fingers hard with the other.

“They love you,” Tony says, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Lee’s knuckles. “It says so right there. And there. And there.”

Lee sniffs and scratches the skin under his eye, like Tony has never seen him cry before and will be totally fooled this time. Because Tony is a good boyfriend, he doesn’t mention it. 

_Five_

“Hey, guys,” Lee says into his mic and grins when a whole room full of people echo it back to him. He loves tiny fan conventions; Darkest Night tends to get lost at Comic Con, but here there are people spilling out the doors.

The seat next to his is still empty - Mason likes to make a dramatic entrance; there will probably be fangs - so Lee takes the opportunity to lean forward and “Okay, before we get started, I have a message from my boyfriend.”

A sizeable number of people whoop and cheer, which Lee is just about starting to get used to. The fans love him and Tony together.

“Apparently there was a post on something called Fandom Wank about whether it’s cool to include him in RPS?” A couple of people start to look uncomfortable and one girl actually puts her fingers in her ears. Lee can’t say he blames her. “And, okay, I have no idea what that means - and I don’t want to know, so don’t tell me - but he says he’d rather not be in your stories at all than have you write us breaking up horribly. Does that make sense?”

About half the room is nodding, a couple of people are glaring at a couple of others. Lee doesn’t know whether Tony has just fixed an internet war or created one.

“Awesome.” Lee rocks back in his chair. “Now, before Mason gets here, who’s seen the new Black Widow movie?”

_\+ One_

Lee wakes up sleepy and warm, with Tony draped across his chest and absolutely no where they need to be today. There aren’t even any end of the world crises in the offing.

Over on the nightstand, Lee’s phone beeps, so he reaches out and grabs it in case it’s about to start ringing and wake Tony.

It’s an email from his publicist. Apparently TMZ has just published an ‘exclusive’ they need to respond to. Lee backs quickly out of his emails; he’ll deal with that later.

Tony mutters against Lee’s shoulder and Lee suddenly gets a better idea. He opens Instagram and holds his phone as high up as he can reach. A little rearranging and sleepy grumbling from Tony and the picture is perfect.

Lee posts it before he can second guess himself, then turns off his phone and goes back to sleep.

The photo ends up everywhere: Lee with his hair in his eyes, squinting up at the camera, Tony fast asleep with his face half-hidden in Lee’s chest; his left hand is resting on Lee’s chest and his brand new wedding ring shines in the morning sun.


End file.
